


My Star

by Mismatchedsocks01



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Gen, Karaoke, M/M, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7302154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mismatchedsocks01/pseuds/Mismatchedsocks01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After almost three years together, it's time to come clean to the team. And Reid knows just the way to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Star

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about this. I just couldn't resist the idea.  
> If I've made any errors or typos, I'm sorry and could you please point them out so I can fix them. Thanks.

This was it. They had discussed this moment many times over the years, but something had always got in the way. Anthrax. Foyet. JJ leaving. Prentiss dying. Prentiss coming back to life. Every single time they would work up the courage to tell their pseudo-family, something would happen to push the team apart and, in a couple of instances, nearly push the couple to separate. But now the time had come for the truth to out, and Reid would be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous, wasn’t worried about how his friends would take the news.  
He knew most of them believed Hotch was interested in, if not already dating, his training partner Beth, but even if that wasn’t the case, he didn’t think any of them, no matter how good their profiling skills, would have guessed that, in reality, he and Hotch had been together for nearly three years and were on the cusp of taking the next step in their relationship by moving in together. But first, they had to get through this evening.

The team had gone out drinking to celebrate a good end to a case, one of their best results in a while, and, as Jessica had taken Jack to visit her and Haley’s parents for the week while it was summer vacation, Hotch had come along too, which was how they had found themselves deciding that tonight was the night. So far, they had been waiting for an ideal opportunity to present itself, but when Garcia had suggested more alcohol and then forced them to pick the name of a fellow team member out of a hat and sing a song about them during the bar’s ongoing karaoke night, Reid had known just how to go about it.

Luck was in their favour, with the two picking each others names, and Reid leaning over to whisper his suggestion in Hotch’s ear, while the rest of his team mates argued over song sheets and tried to make their choices. As Hotch nodded in agreement, Garcia declared that the contest had begun and she would begin, with guesses being made after everyone had sung. She stumbled onto the stage and drunkenly whispered her song choice to the DJ, before moving to the microphone to prepare for her performance. “Well, this is definitely going to be interesting!” Rossi announced, with the rest of the team mumbling their agreement. 

The opening notes sounded and Garcia unleashed a surprisingly strong singing voice, enthusiastically singing along to her choice of ‘I’m Sexy and I Know It’ by LMFAO. JJ and Prentiss began to laugh, with Hotch, Rossi and Reid joining in as Morgan smirked and remarked “Well we all know who my Baby Girl's singing about.”

Prentiss smoothed her features into a neutral expression before retorting with a sharp “Yeah, she obviously got Reid,” causing Morgan to chuckle and Reid to splutter in indignation, turning a peculiar shade of red.

Garcia returned to her seat to smiles and raucous applause, with Morgan standing to kiss her cheek and the others smiling as they restarted their good-natured flirting. A few more from the rest of the audience got up to sing before Rossi and JJ both got their turns over in quick succession, Rossi warbling a slightly out of tune rendition of Queen’s ‘Killer Queen’ and JJ following with a high octane version of ‘Girls Just Wanna Have Fun’, stumbling over some of the words in her slightly drunken state, but smiling all the while.

There was a small interlude in which no-one sang, with the team ordering more drinks and cracking jokes in their high spirits, before Prentiss bit the bullet and rose to the stage, surprising everyone by choosing to sing Lady Gaga’s ‘Paparazzi’, before gracefully bowing and leaping from the stage.

“That was certainly different, Princess,” Morgan commented as she sat down, “You didn’t strike me as a Gaga fan.”

“Well you know me Morgan, I live to surprise.” Prentiss countered.

All conversation was halted as the table turned as a united force towards the snickering Reid in the corner, who promptly covered his mouth with his hand when a smirking Hotch elbowed him in the ribs. “What I think Reid was trying to say,” Hotch covered, “Was that there may be more surprises to come. And I would have to agree wholeheartedly with that analysis.”

There was an awkward silence that followed, before being broken by Garcia’s loud insistence that her “Sculpted God of Chocolate Thunder get up and sing this instant, and no he can’t put it off, she needs to show him off to the crowds of jealous women.” This broke the tension and Morgan got up and fully performed his version of ‘I Wanna Be a Billionaire’, complete with flirtatious smiles at any and all women in the crowd and dramatic hip rolls aimed at his ‘Sweet Lil Baby Girl’. He finished to whoops of delight from Garcia as she draped herself around his neck and they both burst into laughter, allowing Hotch and Reid to rise unseen from the table to make their way towards the stage.

*** *** ***

The team were still laughing and joking with one another when nervous coughing from the stage had them looking up, staring in shock when they noticed Hotch and Reid stood on the stage, the microphone shared between them and Hotch’s foot tapping a rhythm against the floor as they waited for their song to start.

“How did they get over there?” JJ asked, her eyes never straying from the men on the stage.

“Aaron has always had his ways.” Rossi smirked.

“Guys, I think you’re missing the bigger issue. Why are they both up there together? Surely they can’t be singing the same song about two different people.” Prentiss added.

Morgan butted in with “Isn’t that against the rules?” before they all turned to look at the game’s creator, who sat with a smirk on her face, having worked out what the others had not. “What do you know Mama?” Morgan asked.

“Think about it: who did you guys sing about? Rossi obviously sung about you, Prentiss, Morgan about you, Rossi and Prentiss about you, JJ.” She declared pointing at each person as she said their name. “And I sung about my man, and JJ about me, because, let’s face it, I’m the most fun out of all of you,” she grinned at the team before continuing to reveal her discovery. “So that means Junior G-Man and the Boss Man are singing about...” she tailed off, and looked around expectantly.

“Each other!” JJ breathed, just as the music started, and with the first line, they all stared first at the stage and then at each other in shock and wonder.

“I hear your name whispered on the wind  
It's a sound that makes me cry”

Hotch's deep baritone filled the bar, his smooth voice carrying easily, as he looked at Reid with a small smile and an expression filled with adoration, tilting his body to face him further.

“I hear a song blow again and again  
Through my mind and I don't know why  
I wish I didn't feel so strong about you  
Like happiness and love revolve around you”

Reid sang the next lines, stumbling slightly in his nervousness but returning Hotch’s stare with a loving gaze of his own.

The team continued to stare as the duo on stage locked gazes while their voices blended together for the next few lines before they reached the chorus, which was heralded by the two interlacing their fingers before turning as a united front to face their family, sure in their declaration of their love.

“I was not expecting that.” Prentiss breathed, smiling at her friends faces as they faced approached the final chorus.

“Waiting for a star to fall  
And carry your heart into my arms  
That's where you belong  
In my arms baby, yeah”

The two finished their song and bowed, exiting the stage still smiling and with hands still connected to face their friends’ reactions.

Garcia was the first to move, quickly embracing both in a hug, with Rossi following suit, placing dramatic kisses on each of their cheeks. The rest of the team broke out of their stupor and quickly followed, with both Reid and Hotch being subjected to the bone-crushing hugs that accompanied their friends’ warm smiles.

“How long?” Morgan asked as JJ tried to calm Garcia and end her excited squealing.

“Nearly three years.” Hotch replied as Reid also responded with: “Two years, eleven months and four days”, causing the team to chuckle, even as Reid blushed and any residual tension drained from the men's shoulders.

“Well then, we all need to start looking for new jobs.” Rossi quipped.

“What?” Reid asked, confused. The girls smiled at the tenderness in their normally stoic leader’s eyes as he replied with “Because they didn’t figure us out, and they’re supposed to be profilers.”

“Oh!” Reid exclaimed “Well it would have been difficult given that we are too and so know how to hide.”

“I may not be a profiler but touché, my dear genius, touché.” 

And so the rest of the night continued, full of life and laughter shared between family, and love shared between partners that no longer had to hide among friends, as Reid sat, curled into his lover’s side, wondering how in the world he’d gotten so lucky as to have such a wonderful group of people in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Songs Featured - Team:  
> 'I'm Sexy and I Know It' by LMFAO.  
> 'Killer Queen' by Queen.  
> 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun' by Cyndi Lauper.  
> 'Paparazzi' by Lady Gaga.  
> 'I Wanna Be a Billionaire' by Travie McCoy ft. Bruno Mars.  
> Thank-you Google.
> 
> Hotch and Reid's Song:  
> 'Waiting For a Star to Fall' by Boy Meets Girl.


End file.
